


Hotel Mayhem

by Mask3dPanda



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anger, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Past Abuse, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask3dPanda/pseuds/Mask3dPanda
Summary: Charlie's hotel has only been officially open for one day. In just that one day, Angel Dust managed to fuck everything up and also attract the attention of one of the worst demons too, the Radio Demon also known as Alastor. Unfortunately, it seems that Alastor isn't the only one who is going to appear at the hotel...
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

"See Vaggie, it seems to be all-" Charlie says, before being cut off by the sound of the front door being kicked in.

"Alastor! Where in the flying fuck are you!" a demon said, and not just any demon but the Television Demon, "and don't you dare try to hide! I know you are in here!"

"Vox! So nice to see you! How did you find me?" Alastor says, walking over to the other demon.

"The fucking eldritch abomination that's how! Also we made a deal! You hold off that crazy bitch at the porn studio!" Vox said, his face glitching.

"Oh...yeah...her...that part I am sorry about, though it shouldn't affect you that much. Though when it comes to the eldritch part I don't care!" Alastor says.

"Oh...try something not in the 1930s for Satan's sake! It's not as easy as you fucking assume to run everything!" Vox said walking around before pointing at his head.

"That's why I dislike them! Why make something more complicated when what we had was perfectly capable! For example, the-" Alastor said before being cut off.

"If you finish that sentence I will find a holy weapon and I will run it through you..." Vox said, arms around his throat, "just like I don't make fun of outdated radio's you can't make fun of televisions."

"Outdated? You want to go?" Alastor said, his eyes turning to dials and the world around him glitching.

"Gladly," Vox said, his own face turning to static and emitting a horrible screeching sound.

"Ahem!" Charlie said, trying to stop the fight before it even starts.

"Uh...Charlie? Even with my lack of interest in politics, I know you shouldn't break up a fight between two lords," Angel said.

"Shut up Angel!" Charlie said turning to Angel, her demon face showing for a second, before turning back to the two of them, "now...it's very obvious that both of you are angry at each other...now I understand you are both demons...but in this hotel the focus is redemption...so even though Vox here isn't a guest I still require everyone to at least be civil on grounds no matter if they are a guest."

"And why should I agree to that missy?" Vox said, bending down to look straight in her face.

"Because darling, I am her partner!" Alastor said, "and any problem you have with her you now have with me!"

"You what?!" Vox said, turning his head, "I had them take her on so that she could be made into a laughing stock!"

"Well, look who's the joke now!" Alastor said, laughing.

"Hey, how about you two go to separate rooms to cool down..." Charlie said, walking between them, "after all, I feel at least Alastor needs to choose a room, right?"

"Why, darling, you are completely right! After that snake fellow ruined my song and Vox here I completely forgot!" Alastor said before walking off.

"Y-you know what I actually will go to a room...need to calm down anyways, don't need wires blowing," Vox said, rubbing his screen and walking off.

They both head to the elevator, overhearing the conversation that is going on between Charlie and Vaggie. Which is extremely calm compared to what had just happened between Vox and Alastor. Though occasionally one raises their voices.

"Why are you on the elevator?" Alastor asks him.

"I don't know..to see the room available?! There is no way I'm staying on the first floor!" Vox said, turning his head to Alastor.

"Well, as long as you don't try and take the top on-" Alastor said.

"And risk annoying Satan? No way in hell. I may be willing to mess his daughter up, but I am not risking getting on his bad side," Vox said, adjusting his tie.

The elevator ride is awkwardly quiet as both the demons are on the verge of an argument. Though it may not seem like that, as Alastor has his typical maniacal smile and Vox is on his phone.

"I told her not to post tha- this is why I wanted you there!" Vox said, turning to Alastor and shoving the phone in his face.

Other than that little outburst the elevator ride is quiet the rest of the way. They make their way up to the second-highest floor in the hotel. They both exit the floor and head to two separate rooms. Though they are right across from each other, as there are only four rooms on this floor, and Charlie and Vaggie are taking one room for themselves and they refuse to be right next to each other.

Once Vox is in his room he snaps his fingers and his room changes to better suit him. The bed is turned into a water bed with piranhas in it. The television is not only upgraded to a modern one but is also changed into multiple televisions. each one showing a different channel. The table across from the television is transformed to fit multiple monitors, each monitoring even more channels other than one which is following where the most violence is currently at. This is in no way used to stop it, why would he? Well, unless it was near an important area or him. No, instead it's where he plans to send the up-and-coming reporters, in order to see them suffer. After all, why send one of his best when he could send someone who probably has yet to win a fight? At least this way everyone gets some entertainment. Plus, if any of the hosts act up he can have them redesignated to being on the field.

In the room across Alastor is also spicing up the place, giving it a 1930s vibe. The carpet is removed in place of a wood floor, though a smaller carpet takes up the majority of the room. The bed is also changed to that from the 1930s, though instead of metal the head and end of the bed is made out of bones. Some chairs also manifest around the room, each having bones act as a highlight. His desk is changed into a broadcasting area, though a mirror is in the middle of all the wires.

Vox sits at his desk, sorting through schedules for the upcoming few months. This due to the recent extermination taking away some of the stars of shows, dead hosts, etcetera. This was always the period he hated, not because he felt bad for those who lost their lives, but rather how much work it put on him. Normally, he would just designate setting up the schedule for someone else...but this particular event always left him feeling as if the people he would have to hire would only mess it up.

Alastor, in contrast, has gone back downstairs to start cooking his mother's jambalaya. He is whistling a song from the 1930s which pretty much no one other than him in the building. This surprises everyone, not because of the humming, the song earlier desensitized them, but rather the fact his static is non-existent.

"So, why did Vox appear?" Vaggie asked Alastor.

"Probably angry at me," Alastor said, focusing on the Jambalaya.

"Why?" Vaggie said, manifesting a spear, "you two hate each other, there's a lot that could make him angry at you."

"Eh, he asked me to keep her away from him, and I said I'd consider it," Alastor said, "anyways, in about thirty minutes this'll be done."

"Who is her?" Vaggie asked him.

"She is who shall not be named, she is the one thing we can easily agree about," Alastor said.

"Okay, if even you two don't want to say her name I won't question it," Vaggie said, walking out of the kitchen.

"... _why are we here? where are we going? It's time that we found out..."_ Alastor sings once everyone is away.

"Ooh, the radio demon sings?" Vox said, walking in.

"Now now, don't harass the chef...especially when he can very easily kill you," Alastor said, not even turning to face him.

"Well sorry, but I can't eat..." Vox said, "so if you planned on poisoning mine you're out of luck."

"Oh...I don't need to use poison," Alastor said a slight chuckle at the end, "also...don't you have work to do?"

"Turned out most of the stars weren't idiots and got someplace safe," Vox said, "though I wouldn't have had to do the work as late as I did if you had bothered to follow the agre-"

"It wasn't an actual agreement, I just said I'd consider it," Alastor said.

"I...I give up with you," Vox said, dragging his hands down his screen, "I can't kill you to simply get rid of you, but I can't bring myself to just ignore you."

"So your leaving?" Alastor said, turning around, "great!"

"Nah...I want to see how much you destroy this place and then Lucifer killing you," Vox said, "plus, as long as I don't announce where I am I may be able to hide from...her."

"Just go tell her that," Alastor says, "oh, you'll get a free room by the way."

Vox just walks out of the room and looks for Charlie while Alastor turns back around and returns his focus onto cooking the Jambalaya.

After a little while, Alastor finishes cooking the Jambalaya he gets bowls out and puts them next to the oven. He then goes room to room, calling everyone that it is time to eat. When he gets to Vox though he bangs on the door as hard as possible, trying his best to get on Vox's nerves. After everyone's attention is gotten he heads back own and starts making bowls for everyone. As each person arrives he makes a bowl and gives it to them.

"So, would it be okay to have a friend come here?" Angel asks Charlie.

"Sure, who though?" Charlie says.

"Cherrie bomb," Angel says, taking a bite of the Jambalaya, "that's actually really good Alastor!"

"Sure, she just has to behave," Charlie says, "after all, we accept everyone."

"About that," Vox said, walking into the room, "I kinda plan on living here."

"Why?!" Vaggie shouts, "you...you literally put Charlie on to humiliate her!"

"I did do that," Vox said, sitting down with his feet on the table, "but it's in the past...plus I have...some outside things which will help me act nice."

"Then can you take your feet off the table?" Charlie asks him.

"Look, any purebred or Overlord you get in here you can't just order around. That's because we have nothing to lose, a normal demon does. I can just head back to my place if I feel like it," Vox says.

"Okay then...will you at least run an advertisement every now and then?" Charlie asks, "...in return for us letting you live here...you won't have to be part of them though!"

"Hmmm...I mean, sure I don't see why not," Vox says.

"Okay...so that's one regular demon resident, two Overlords, and three employees," Charlie says, chuckling, "what could go wrong?"

**DAYS TILL EXTERMINATION: 364**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update, College picking back up along with only recently diagnosed ADHD it sort of lagged behind. Other than today most chapters will come out on Saturday/Sunday-mostly Saturday-.

"It's time to wake up everyone!" Charlie says over the intercom from the lobby, "please meet in the lobby when ready!"

"Charlie...you know that's just going to annoy everyone," Vaggie says, rubbing her head.

"I know, but if we get anyone else, we need to have this place ready," Charlie says, "plus I have an idea to get Vox and Alastor to willingly help."

"I...I don't know..." Vaggie says, rubbing the back of her head, "that...doesn't seem like it would work."

"It will! Or...at least it should," Charlie says, smiling.

"If you say so..." Vaggie says before giving a hug to Charlie, "just...if it doesn't, please do not hold it against yourself."  
  
"Okay," Charlie says, returning the hug, "now we just...got to prepare for some annoyed demons..."

It takes about half an hour but the other demons start to slowly come down from their rooms. Angel Dust being one of the first, though Nifty and Husk are quick to follow. It seems that both Angel and Nifty decided to change into their normal clothes. Angel for his persona and Nifty for the simple fact she wanted to.

"So...why did you wake us up?" Angel asks, brushing his hair on his head, "I didn't plan on waking up quite so early...but not going to complain too much."

"I...I'll explain once Alastor and Vox are down," Charlie says, walking out from behind the counter, "uhm...Nifty can you get them or...?"

"Oh, Alastor and Vox take an hour to get ready," Nifty says, "surely you would know from your parents?"

"I was just trying to find out when," Charlie says.

After another half an hour both Vox and Alastor come down from their rooms, dressed up to the nines like usual.

"So...what took strawberry pimp and flatscreen so long?" Angel asks before getting slapped by Vaggie from behind the counter, "ow! What was that about!"

"No! Don't try and get them angry!" Vaggie says.

"It's okay little girl," Vox says, adjusting his bowtie, "it's a bit harder than that to anger me...besides I have a feeling he isn't the only one with that question."

"I...admittedly was going to ask why it took both of you so long," Charlie says, rubbing the back of her head.

"Same as your parents, we have to look our best. Though for me it's partially due to the fact I have to clean my screen every day," Vox says, "can't have any dust on me anywhere...not sure about him though."

"Oh, unlike you I have to maintain my face," Alastor says.

"Can't maintain your tee-" VOx says before getting hit by Alastors cane.

"At least I'm proportional," Alastor says, "besides I can't change it."

"Wait, you use makeup?" Angel says, sitting up.

"Yeah," Alastor says, "even though I never saw the screen I made sure to keep my standards to that of someone who did."

"That explains the eyes!" Angel says standing up.

"I...no that's also something I can't really control," Alastor says.

"Okay...I kind of need to get on with what I need to have done," Charlie says.

"What is it that needed us to wake up so early?" Vox asks her.

"We...need to get this hotel ready...and I want you all to help!" Charle says, an awkward smile on her face.

"No," Vox says, turning around.

"You get to put TV's up Vox, and Alastor you get to set up the radios and speakers," Charlie says.

Vox stops in his steps when he hears about the televisions. Even though he absolutely does not want to help, hearing that not only would he get to put up televisions, but Alastor would be putting up radios triggers something inside of him. Whether it's a feeling of an attack on his pride or competition is uncertain.

"What type, size, quality, year, and amount?" Vox asks her, turning around, his eyes narrowed and mouth nearly flat.

"I...whatever you want?" Charlie says, "I...my support has changed a lot and I kind of am winging it right now."

"Ugh," Vox groans, slumping over, "okay then, I'll get started in it."

"There better not be a television in my room," Alastor says.

"Little man, I know you are going to put a radio in my room, so I'm going to put a television in yours," Vox says, "think of it as punishment for ditching me...don't worry though, it'll be as old as I can get it, 1936 okay?"

Alastor doesn't respond and instead returns his focus to Charlie, not bothering to give Vox any attention. Vox has a moment where his facade slips and he seems somewhat hurt, but quickly returns to his typical high and mighty self before anyone can notice.

"Now, Niffty I want you to clean, Angel and Husk I want you to move everything around here so it can...actually be used," Chalie says.

"Okay sweetcheeks," Angel says, stretching his arms, "where do we start?"

"Uh...how about the couches?" Charlie says, "that way if we need a break we have somewhere to sit."

"Okay," both Angel and Husk say.

"Where do I start?!" Niffty says, practically vibrating in excitement.

"Uh...how about the pictures?" Charlie says, "I...they have no reason to be up right now...plus we can always replace them with ones that suit the hotel. Just put them in a box please."

"Okay," Nifty says, zipping to the wall.

"Are you sure about that Hon?" Vaggie asks her, "I-not that I think your parents will be insulted but the Von-Eldritch's..."

"Eh, if they come over I'll just explain it's a hotel, and besides there is already bad blood between me and Helsa, her brother...well you know..." Charlie says, looking down when mentioning Helsa's brother.

"I know, I know, he was abusive and is no longer allowed near you by your father, but the adults...they may still see it as an affront to them," Vaggie says.

"And their photos in a hotel for rehabilitation won't be?" Charlie asks her.

"That...actually makes sense," Vaggie says, "still, maybe put at least the group photo back out if they show up Hon?"

"Definitely Vaggie," Charlie says, hugging her.

They all go about what they need to do, Vox and Alastor summoning TVs, radios, and stereos in all the rooms which need one. Charlie is busy directing Angel and Husk when it comes to moving the couches to a more appealing location, along with also being usable. Vaggie is busy moving some of the decorations around so that the couches can be moved, and also placing them into places which also look nice.

"Charlie!" Niffty shouts.

"Yes?" Charlie says, walking over to where Niffty is.

"This painting, it's on the floor," Niffty says, pointing at the picture of Charlie with her ex, "I would've put it in a box but wanted to make sure it was something you actually wanted or could be kept."

"I...it holds a ton of bad memories," Charlie says.

"Okay," Nifty says, breaking it.

Charlie has a look of shock on her face, partially out of fear from what the Von-Eldritchs might think, the other part being that a demon who she just met did something she had wanted to do for quite a while.

"What?" Niffty says, grabbing a bag and throwing the broken picture into it.

"I...I didn't ask for you to do that but...thank you," Charlie says.

"Uh...you're welcome?" Niffty says, tilting her head, "not like I did something special...it's just a painting."

"I..." charlie says before walking away to her room.

"You okay hon?" Vaggie asks her, closing the door once in the room.

Both Vaggie and Charlie are in their room, which is a mix of modern and retro. With a flatscreen TV across from the bed, there from the task Vox was given, along with a radio next to their bed. Their bed has gold railing while the sheets are cotton that has been dyed a crimson red. The wall a wine purple with accents of blood red. The balcony has blood-red curtains that at as a sort of door, allowing what little wind there is in.

"Yeah I'm okay...I'm just...suprised...she did something I had wanted to do for so long so easily..." Charlie says.

"I...don't overthink it, she just doesn't have that connection you do," Vaggie says.

"I...I know that but it's just a painting!" Charlie shouts, "a painting I couldn't get rid of."

"It was a reminder of trauma Charlie! Of course you couldn't get rid of it...just remember that if he does try anything I will have your back," Vaggie says.

"Thanks," Chalie says, giving her a kiss.

"Hey, lovebirds, can we get some air conditioning in here?" Vox says, leaning on the door.

"I...how did you get in here?!" Vaggie shouts.

"I mean neither of you locked the door, and I would think that you two at least would want to have some air conditioning," Vox says.

"Do you understand privacy?!" Vaggie asks him.

"You should look somewhere else than hell for that," Vox says with a chuckle.

"I....get out!" Vaggie yells.

Vox just laughs as he walks away. 

"I... nope, I...do not need to let him get under my skin," Vaggie says, before walking out to the balcony.

"Vaggie, are you ok?" Charlie says, walking over to the balcony also.

"No!" Vaggie yells, look over the balcony, "Angel ruined our reputation on the first day, Alastor is going to do god knows what, and now Vox...I can't take it!"

"I understand it will be difficult, but we have to at least allow them to try and change," Charlie says, also looking over.

"I...I know but it's...just so difficult to feel like any of them have good intentions," Vaggie says, turning to Charlie, "two overlords, a gay pornstar, and whatever Niffty and Husk were before coming here...I."

"Trust me, I also feel worried...but I always remind myself this is not only mine but your dream...and that means we have to trust them...who knows...they may have ended up here because no one was there to support them?" Charlie says.

"For Angel maybe, but the rest?" Vaggie says.

"I...you never know," Charlie says.

"Okay, okay...I will admit that at least some people down here had no one supporting them to help keep them from falling," Vaggie says, "though I do doubt that is the case for the Overlords."

"Anyways, ready to go back down an face them?" Charlie asks her.

"In...a couple of minutes..." Vaggie says.

"Okay... I'll just go down and face them, after all...even I still don't feel like they should be left alone," Charlie says, smiling.

"Okay," Vaggie says, kissing her on the cheek, "go get em!"

**DAYS TILL EXTERMINATION: 363**


	3. Chapter 3

"So Angie...this is the hotel you told me about?" Cherri said as she looked around the lobby.

The lobby has been renovated to finally be more than a dumping site for unused objects. Both the couches are on opposite sides of the chimney, which itself now has a painting over it. The painting is that of the Magne family, though it is from when Charlie was a little child. IT has a carpet below it. ON either side of the door the axes have been moved. The boxes no litter the room, and the fridge has been moved to the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's not five stars, but it's better than most shit around here," Angel said, "it's even got a bar!"

"I thought the girl who owned this place wanted you clean?" Cherri said, walking over to the bar, "a Between the sheets please!"

"Yeah, well she got a person helping her run the place and he added it in," Angel said, walking over to join her.

"Damn, who is it?" Cherri asks, taking a drink, "damn this bartender can make drinks!"

"A Strawberry Pimp looking person called Alastor," Angel said, "drinks please! Oh, Vox is also a resident here now...though don't let that get out, he specifically doesn't want people knowing he's here...something about a 'her' who he is trying to avoid."

Cherri spits out what she had in her mouth before turning to face Angel. Her eye nearly bulging out of its socket.

"Alastor **and** Vox are here?!" Cherri yells, "they **hate** each other!"

"Well, apparently not enough to not be in the same place," Angel says, grabbing his beer, "thanks for the drink."

"Someone talking about me?" Vox said, walking into the lobby.

Cherri's eye rapidly blinks, in an effort to make sure she isn't hallucinating the sight of Vox. Her brain struggling to wrap itself around the fact that there is actually a demon overlord in this hotel for rehabilitation, not to mention that there is a second one here also and they both hate each other. After a couple of seconds of shock though she quickly returns to her typical punkish demeanor.

"So...you're Cherri?" Vox asked her.

"The one and only!" she said, taking a swig.

"Ugh..." he says, rubbing his screen, "anyways, what do you do?"

"I run the territory of the Westside," she says.

"Cute," Vox says, chuckling "come back when you do something actually notable."

Cherri just glares at him, resisting the urge to summon a bomb to simply see how fast he'll react. Though knows better than doing that, as he could easily wreck her, not to mention the fact he could have a heavenly weapon for all she knows. Something she has yet to gather up the money to be able to buy. He doesn't react to her stares though, as he just turns back around and walks off.

"So...you must be Cherri..." Charlie says, smiling as she walks over.

"Yeah, Cherri Bomb is my name, taking territory is my game," she says.

"Well, here at the Happy hotel we are about redemption, so..." Charlie says, not quite sure hot to break it to her.

"I'm not giving up my territory! I don't give a shit about what all you want me to do, but giving up territory is off the table!" Cherri says, standing up.

"I...okay, you don't have to give it over...just no more expanding," Charlie says.

"I...you know what, I can take that deal for now. After all, until the next cleansing nothing is going to change in the territory for a while," Cherri says, a smirk on her face, "unless someone gets a holy weapon."

"Anyways, do you agree to not expand your territory, to go clean, not enter unneeded fights, and try to foster redeeming qualities," Charlie says.

"I...fine...as long as I get a free room," Cherri says, standing up, "so...what's my room?"

"Sugar, you have free choice!" Angel says, "after all there are only seven people here, eight now that you are here!"

"Sweet!" Cherri says.

Inside an unused room Vox and Alastor are standing together alone in the room. The room is currently being used as a storage room, as multiple boxes are placed all around the room.

"So...why did you want to meet me?" Alastor asks him, sitting on a box.

"Well, we got to make it seem like we are okay with each other around Charlie..."Vox says, rubbing the back of his head.

"You actually believe in this thing?" Alastor says, laughing.

"No, but we have to make sure she thinks we do," Vox says, "which means we have to come to a compromise with technology."

"We both know she won't belive we actually could come to an agreement on technology," Alastor says.

"No need for an actual agreement on the actual thing, just a deal that we will not argue in front of her," Vox says, leaning on a bunch of boxes, "this does not mean we are okay with each other now, but we have to at least seem like we are trying to improve."

"I...no, I enjoy getting on your nerves, and I know she won't believe it if we both suddenly are nice to each other," Alastor says, his smile turning sadistic.

"And I do too, but the thing is, would you rather we pretend to get over it but do it in private, or Charlie potentially force us to?" Vox says.

"True, but one of us could always leave," Alastor says.

"I feel it's already too late for that, I doubt Charlie would let one of us leave so easily, and early...especially since we asked her to let us be here," Vox says.

"True...true...still what is in it for me?" Alasor asks him.

"Like I said, I wouldn't provoke you, you wouldn't provoke me around Charlie! What is so hard to understand?!" VOx shouts, a static noise starting to emit.

"Because of that right there," Alastor says, "I get to be entertained by your hurt ego. Same as the reason I'm helping her, to see people suffer...so why should I agree to your deal?"

"Because, should a Magne be pushed to the edge we both know it wouldn't be good," Vox says, "or at least I do."

Alastor still has his smile, but his eyes are showing that he is slightly worried about that happening also. Even though as Overlords they do not fear most demons, the only demon which can scare them is the Magne family, seeing as they have been here since the beginning. Plus, the few times the have intervened with the other demons they were pretty much unstoppable.

"Fine, I will agree to not argue in front of her, but in private the deal is not in effect," Alastor said, extending out his hand.

"Deal," Vox said, grabbing it.

A floor above them Angel and Cherri are chilling in her new room. She has already decorated it somewhat, with a wall covered with band posters such as Fear, Dead Kennedy, The Misfits, and MDC just to name a few. Her bed is a polka dot of red and black on a white sheet, while the pillows have skulls on them, the framing being iron with spikes on the ends.

"So...do we actually have to follow the rules?" Cherri says.

"Unless you want to have to work then yeah," Angel says, "I've actually been told to find a job...and an honest one at that. Which is ridiculous! Hello were in hell!"

"Wow, don't want to be you," Cherri says, "anyways, what should we do?"

"Eh, not much to do actually, watch some videos? Watch the television? Honestly. with all the restrictions there is jack shit to do," Angel says, flopping onto the bed.

"Seriously?" Cherri says, "is a free room really worth it?"

"Eh, beats most places, plus no risk of abuse landlords or pimps," Angel says.

"True...do the TV's at least work?" Cherri asks him.

"I dunno, never checked to see if they did, they should seeing as Vox put them in," Angel says, "and if they don't then that's just some ammo to make fun of him."

"Wouldn't that make him angry?" Cherri asks him.

"Sure, but not like he could attack us, he is staying here also so same rules apply," Angel says.

Angel turns on the Television, and they channel surf trying to find a show that is okay. Seeing as they are in hell most of the shows are either porn,filled with gore, some combination of the two, or simply news. It takes a while to find a show that actually catches their interest. It actually ends up being pretty tame, as it is just a roller derby being broadcasted. While it is still violent it isn't filled with anyone dying, just broken bones. They spend a couple of hours watching it until time comes to head down to eat dinner.

Once down to the dining room both of them get some plates to put food on the plates. Though instead of the smell of Jabmalaya, there is a different smell that pervades the room. Once entering they realize that it is Beef Stroganoff with Pigs in a Blanket as a side.

"This is different," Angel said, picking up a couple pigs in a blanket.

"Yeah, apparently Vox wanted to cook," Vaggie says, not having a plate of her own.

"Do you seriously not trust him that much?" Angel asks her.

"He openly admits to doing his best to ruin Charlie's opening of the hotel in the eyes of the public!" Vaggie yells.

"I did no such thing, I simply let her on cause I thought that she would make herself the laughing stock,not my fault she did," Vox says, "plus I don't need to poison food to kill you all."

"I mean he's not wrong," Angel says.

"Why do we have to eat this?" Alastor says, walking into the room.

"Cause I doubt eating Jambalaya every day is something everyone here wants to do, plus I thought I would try and be...helpful," Vox says, a hint of disgust at the last word.

"I..." Alastor says, before realizing Vox's argument is too solid to argue against it, "I didn't realize that."

"I mean...sure Jambalaya every day may be a bit much..." Charlie says, trying to cheer up Alastor, "but that doesn't mean you can't cook it once a week!"

Vox just givers her a look of confusion, mainly due to the fact that he knows that at the most Alastor will be hurt for a second before ignoring it. Plus, if he was hurt that easily by words then why would he be in hell? Heck, how would he be an overlord, since you usually are having to deal with pompous assholes.

"Don't worry about it darling," Alastor says, "admittedly I should have realized that I may have gone overboard on the Jambalaya. Plus, while I don't enjoy the progress of technology and culture, food is a stupid area to get riled up about."

Alastor just gets a plate of food and sits down at the table, though he glares at Vox the whole time he is walking over to the table.

"So how do you know how to cook?" Alastor asks Vox, "after all weren't you a male star? Wouldnt you have had people cook for you?"

"While at the top I could've, at the beginning I was similar to you Alastor, I didn't have that luxury," Vox says, sitting down.

"Why do you sit down with us Vox? It's not like you can eat," Vaggie asks him.

"A mix of reasons darling, boredom, but especially with my cooking I just enjoy watching people eat. Similar to Alastors enjoyment of old-timey things, one of my purer enjoyments was seeing people eat, preferably mine but anyones cooking is something I can enjoy," Vox says.

"O...kay," Vaggie says, "that is extremely weird."

"Hey, it just stemmed from my enjoyment of cooking," Vox says, "not some weird fetish."

**DAYS TILL EXTERMINATION: 358**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden disappearance, had a wedding to attend two weeks ago, just got on ADHD medicine and wasn't completely effective...not to mention I have picked up another hobby which I am focusing on. Not to mention I got stuck on writing after a certain point.

Vaggie can be seen walking down the hallway from the elevator, having come up the floor on Charlie's request to ask Vox some things. She has a clipboard in her one hand while she has a pen in her other hand. When she reaches the door she stops for a couple of seconds, pausing trying to prepare herself for whatever bullshit Vox may try to pull on her. After bracing herself she knocks on his door.

"Who in hell is it?!" Vox shouts.

"It's Vaggie!" Vaggie shouts back.

"Come in!" Vox says.

Vaggie slowly opens the door, using the master key.

"So, who exactly are you trying to avoid?" Vaggie asks him, leaning against the door.

"Why do you want to know?" he asks her.

"I...they could show up and we wouldn't know," Vaggie says, rubbing her head, "then what?"

"I meant why do you specifically want to know, not what Charlie wants," Vox says, turning off the television.

"I need to know what the hotel may have to deal with," Vaggie says.

"Well that's simple, it's just Velvet," Vox says, turning off the TV.

"But..aren't you two on good terms?" Vaggie says.

"We are, but she can be too energetic, and when you need to get work done...those two things don't mix," Vox says, "plus I am not as young as I used to be, so I needed some time to myself."

"Age has no impact on us though..." Vaggie says, standing up, "so what is the real reason."

"Well, it is partially just to see how long it takes her to find me, the other part is that some of us overlords are interested in seeing if this redemption idea has any merit."

"...Why?" Vaggie asks him, "what for? If you were interested in being redeemed you wouldn't be trying to defame us."

"A mix of things, Alastor is no doubt entertainment, Velvet it's just a new thing to obsess about, Stolas a potential excuse to interact with the mortal world more, and for me...well I was completely fine just staying out of it, wasn't until you forced me I bothered paying attention," Vox says.

"You could have ignored us," Vaggie says, walking over," but you chose to come here."

"And you can thank Alastor for that," Vox says, "had he followed through with the deal I wouldn't have even bothered coming here."

"I...you know what, you two can work or argue it out," Vaggie says, rubbing her forehead, "I'm not getting in between an argument between you two."

He just gives a look of annoyance for a second, before standing up from his seat.

"W-what are you doing?" Vaggie says, walking back a bit.

"What you suggested, going to go...talk it out with him..." Vox says, a twisted smile appearing on his screen.

"Great..." Vaggie says, walking away.

Vox walks out of his room, going down the hallway to knock on Alastor's door. Once at the door he knocks on it, acting unusually formal for himself.

"Who is it?" Alastor asks, behind the door.

"Vox," Vox says. 

"Go away," Alastor says, walking away.

"Sorry but no," Vox says, standing outside the door, "Vaggie gave me an idea to...talk out something."

"Still no," Alastor says.

"Alastor, I think Charlie would be happy if we worked this out," Vox says," also...Vaggie is out in the hall."

Alastor begrudgingly opens his door after hearing that, though he doesn't bother to hide his distaste for the demon in front of him. Though he knows that trying to keep him out now will only get Charlie nagging him.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" Alastor asks him, walking back to his chair.

"Nice place you have...not my taste but admittedly it does have an antique feel to it," Vox says, "anyways...I want to talk about the deal you decided to back out of."

"I am sure you understood me the first time, it wasn't an actual deal," Alastor says, "there wasn't a handshake."

"I...I said 'sure it's a deal' when you asked me if it was a deal!" Vox yells, "I had to shake your godforsaken hand?!"

"Yes, and you never did," Alastor says, not even hiding the pleasure he is getting from Vox's anguish.

In just a second the lights turn off in the room. Leaving Vox's glowing face the only thing still on in the room. Though even that isn't normal, as it is filled with static, his hands reaching out to wrap around Alastor's throat. Alastor simply has a grin of fulfillment on him. Having finally managed to provoke Vox to this point.

Though right when his hands are over Alastor's neck, Vox stops. While the lights don't turn back on, his face stops being static, returning to its normal state. Though, for an unknown reason, he has a look of dread on his face.

Vox slowly pulls his hands back and leaves the room right after doing so. The lights stay off even after he leaves though, and when Vaggie and Alastor leave the room it is obvious the whole building's power is off as the lights are off in the hallway.

Vaggie just sighs and walks over to the stairs which lead down to the first floor. It is obvious she is annoyed, but she doesn't want to confront Vo right after the near fight between him and Alastor. Plus, she needs to tell Charlie what exactly is causing the power outage instead of leaving her in the dark. Alastor just follows behind her, not quite out of fear but because he knows that Charlie is going to hunt him down due to this.

Vox has returned inside his room, a look of glee on his screen.

"That fucking asshole...not only did I expect him to hold up his part of the deal, but I also let him get under my skin...shit!" Vox yells, a light turning on for a bit before blowing out.

Next to him his phone, the only electronic still on in the room other than his head, vibrates on the bed. While he doesn't respond right away, after a minute or so of the person repeatedly calling he stands up and picks it up.

"Vox!" a young woman yells on the other side, "what happened! Also where in hell are you?!"

"Hey Velvet..." Vox says, holding back a sigh, "I guess the power outage must be affecting more than just where I am at?"

"It definitely fucking has!" Velvet yells, "half the city is out! So you can't lie your way out of this one!"

"Dammit...well I am responsible, but there is no way I am turning it back on," Vox says.

"Why not?!" Velvet shouts.

"I'm pissed off!" Vox shouts, "and why the hell should I bother!"

"Who the fuck hurt you?! Like, what actually has happened!?" Velvet shouts, "I know we are demons, but this obviously is hitting something way deeper than you are admitting!"

"Why do you care!" Vox shouts.

"Because, when I first arrived here on extermination day you were the only person to try to protect me!" Velvet shouts, "I know the reason you did that was to use me, but for the first time in my existence, someone looked out cared for me!"

Vox stays silent for a few moments after Velvet shouts all that over the phone. Part of him wants to yell back at her, but a part of him that is still, at some level, human keeps him from doing so. Not quite enough to cause him to open up to her right away, but it still enough that he can't yell at her.

"So...you actually want to know?" Vox asks her, "and you won't use it against me?"

"Yes...and I won't. I may be a gossiper, but...I just opened up to you so you opening up to me deserves some respect. Though anything after this talk has no guarantee," Velvet says.

"Alastor," is all Vox says.

"That explains jack shit," Velvet says.

"I thought I made a deal and it apparently wasn't made," Vox says.

"Okay, first off....you both hate each other...of course he would make sure it wouldn't actually be made. Second off, why were you making one?" Velvet asks him.

"Does the second one really matter?" Vox asks her.

"Eh, somewhat, not too much though," Velvet says, "after all, I know that whatever it was will probably embarrass you, and while it can be fun to see you in a low, I'd rather not risk yet another person getting angry."

"You're with...Valentino?" Vox asks her.

"Nope, though he did call me to figure out the reason," Velvet says, "also, just so you know he is closer to you than me."

Vox just pauses for a second, having only just been told that. It had never occurred to him that technically him, Velvet, and Valentino have a pretty strong relationship with each other due to overlapping interests and fields which strengthen each other.

"Vox...he is a pimp...he is also from an older age...while I may be an overlord you being a male puts you automatically above me," Velvet says, "admittedly though he might see as competition for women in terms of business."

"Anything else," Vox asks her, "other than me turning on the power?"

"Just where I might find a good new selfie place?" Velvet asks him.

Vox pauses for a moment, contemplating whether or not to give away him being at the hotel away. On one hand, he did want a break, but being completely cut off isn't as enjoyable as he thought. Especially since he is at Hazbin Hotel, meaning almost everything he might want to do isn't here or even allowed. Plus, he had overestimated his ability to deal with Alastor, at least with no one else to back him up. One top of that her coming here might act as a way to get back at Alastor and the hotel.

"How about...Hazbin Hotel?" Vox says, "they apparently have some stuff you might not expect at a hotel for redemption."

"You really sure?" Velvet asks him.

"Definitely," Vox says, a grin on his screen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for sudden stop. I was diagnosed with ADHD in January, COVID-19 occured and I had to go home, meaning I was online and had to somehow balance that. It should be back to regular, as much as possible. Also, it's kind of short but I need to post this and I find this to be good enough.

Vox stays in his room for an hour, not sure if Velvet will arrive or not and avoiding anyone who might try and yell. Not out of fear, but rather a desire to keep from getting even more angered. While he is okay with going off the handle at any of his employees, the moment someone is able to get him to become angry deliberately he is unable to deal with it.

Eventually though someone starts pounding on his door.

"Vox, why is Velvet at the front door!?" Vaggie yells.

"Calm down, she is the least likely out of all the overlords to destroy this place," Vox says, getting out of his bed, "at least until it bores her then she jumps to second least likely."

"I...sure," Vaggie says, "just come down and help us deal with her."

"Very well," Vox says, opening his door.

He turns on the electricity to the elevator, allowing the both of them to head down on it instead of using the stairs. After they get down there they immediately hear the other residents.

"Why are you here?" Charlie asks her, "I...this is a hotel for redemption...and you don't seem to be the type to want to be redeemed."

"Oh, I was bored...wanted to go someplace new and was recommended to come here," Velvet says, looking around the place.

"Who?" Alastor asks her.

"Oh I am sure you already know," Velvet says, pulling out her phone.

"It was Vox wasn't it?" Charlie asks her.

"Yep," Vox says.

"Voxxie!" Velvet squeals as she runs up to him.

"Why?" Charlie asks him.

"Well dear Charlie," Vox says, holding a hand out to keep her from getting any closer, "I thought she might do well here. For both sides, she has a chance of redemption, and you get yet another source to reach more people."

Alastor can be seen from the corner of the room giving him a glare, his smile not breaking the whole time. After a little bit though he does leave the corner and walk over to where everyone else is at, though he makes little attempt to hide the contempt he is currently feeling.

"Hello there Velvet...," Alasor says, having to push himself to be polite to her.

"Why hello there Alastor," Velvet says, curtsying, though the smile on her face shows how little she is actually meaning by doing so.

"Why are you actually here?" Alastor asks her.

"Like I said, I was bored and Vox recommended this place," Velvet says, "though admittedly I was doubting that there was going to be a bar...which actually probably help you in terms of redemption..."

"How?" Vaggie and Charlie says.

"If either of you had kept up with humans," Velvet says, "you'll know that the best way to stop an addiction is to slowly wean them off."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Vaggie asks her.

"Despite what those two are probably trying to do, I don't have any motivation to see if succeed or fail, I just want to see what happens," Velvet says, smiling the whole time.  
  
"Okay..." Charlie says, trying her best to be optimistic about the new arrival.

"Anyways, so I need to find a room?" she asks Charlie.

"Yeah..." Charlie says, admittedly somewhat worried about her moving in.

"Okay," she says walking down the hall to the elevator, "if this is still on I'll take one right above this floor."

"Why?" Vaggie asks her.

"I have a...feeling most of the entertaining things will be happening on this floor," Velvet says.

"Why?" Charlie asks her.

Velvet just ignores her and heads up to find herself a room. In the lounge the power slowly starts to come back on, meanwhile Vox's screen can be seen with a grin quickly growing on it. He quickly bursts into a laugh, drawing the ire of everyone around him.  
  
"Well, that was a good surprise," Vox says, "now what are you all planning on doing?"  
  
"Care to explain what happened Vox?" Charlie asks him.

"Oh...I was bored, also I think it might be useful to have more people on board," he says.

"Bullshit," Vaggie says.

"Okay...it may be for other reasons...but I think we should all respect a person's right to privacy," Vox says, a smile on his screen, "isn't that one of the things we need to learn to do? Respect privacy?"

"Since when did yo-" Vaggie says before Vox cuts her off.

"Redemption! I have to learn that don't I? Along with a couple others?" Vox says while looking around.

Vox afterwards just walks off, a smile on his screen the whole time.

Just like she said only a floor above she has chosen a room to sleep in. Her room has transformed to fit her tastes. The bed becoming a memory foam and the pillows down. The covers become a chaotic mix between magenta and hot pink, the colors seemingly battling for dominance. Her drawer morphs into a dresser, open with multiple dresses to be seen. A vanity also forms, with the picture of pictures from the mortal world, mainly pictures of popular places from the early 2010's.

"Ladada~" Velvet hums as she moves around the room, looking at everything, making sure that it was up to her standards. Sometimes finding something which stuck out and moved it somewhere else.

A knock at her door draws her attention away from everything, earning a quick grimace before walking over to open the door.

"Hello~" Velvet says, while opening the door.

On the other side is Charlie, awkwardly rubbing her arm. Having became overwhelmed by the constant pouring in of Overlords. Something she never expected to happen, at least not until a couple hundred if not millions of demons had gotten redeemed.

"Hi...this is something I am going to ask Vox also, but do you agree to to do anything to harm the Hotel?" Charlie asks her.

"Of course," Velvet says.

"Huh?" Charlie says, her hand dropping to her side, "why?"

"I'll give you a hint, Vox and Alastor are going to be your biggest worries right now," Velvet says, "their cardinal sins go against what you are tring to achieve. Mine meanwhile...unless you were to try and muscle in on **my** territory, I have no reason to."

"Huh?" Charlie asks her.

"While there are multiple sins, all of them fall into eight primary groups. Wrath, Greed, Envy, Lust, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, and Despair. The last one is ignored, but it exists. You should have already known that as a princess though?" Velvet says, a smile growing on her face.

"Why are you telling me this? And I did know of sins, but I was never told that they all fall under the cardinal sins. Though...it should be obvious... now that I think about it" Charlie says.

"Oh, why shouldn't I? It's not like I have much to lose, unlike Vox, Alastor, and Valentino. Each of them have a very good reason to not see this succeed. Valentino because, well Angel Dust, but also because if you succeed, there is a good chance he'll start to lose his business if this picks up. Vox because he publicly humiliated you, and Alastor because to him...well 'the world is a stage, and the stage is a world of entertainment' and he most likely wants to see this go down as a tragic comedy. And...not to mention those three would likely be on the top of the list if heaven started pushing the redemption should you succeed."

"And how can I be sure you aren't lying?" Charlie asks her.

"Oh, there is no way, but the best lie is always close to the truth," Vaggie says.


End file.
